Victor Mannion
Victor Mannion is a fictional convict and fugitive in the Breakout Kings. Character History Victor Mannion was the leader of the Mole Hill Crew, a team of tunneling thieves who pulled off a daring robbery in a Marine base. They made of with the entire payroll, a nine million dollar jackpot, all in small bills. The robbery resulted in the death of two guards. The money was never recovered and police were unable to pin the robbery on Victor. They were, however, able to get both him and crew member Pat Duffy put away for a short stint on weapon charges. Brody Ardell, a new addition to the crew, appeared to be serving three years on a larceny charge. In actuality, he was an undercover F.B.I. agent investigating the Marine heist. Imprisonment and Escape Victor Mannion, Brody Ardell and Pat Duffy spent hours in their cells teaching themselves to hold their breath for minutes at a time in preparation for their escape attempt. Taking work in the kitchen, they made sure they were alone to make their escape through a hole behind a sink. Moving quickly through an ancient basement, they soon find the marker in the wall left for Victor by his crew on the outside. He removes the marker and scoops away at the wall, revealing a tunnel – his crew’s specialty. In the cramped space is a “creeper,” one of the sleds used by mechanics to slide under cars. It is attached to a line that leads up into the darkness. At this point, co-conspirator Pat gets cold feet at the thought of being trapped in the tunnel. Victor tries to convince him not to bail, but finally relents and instructs Pat to return to his cell and shut his mouth. When Pat turns to leave, Victor tackles him and chokes the life from him. Victor then tugs a string by the sled, alerting his crew above ground that he and Brody are ready to go. The crew hits the wench, and the sled begins the long journey up and out. They emerge in a house in a neighborhood of foreclosed homes, hop into a waiting truck and drive off – right past police vehicles hurrying to the prison to catch the very criminals that just passed them by. Crime Spree Elsewhere, Victor's crew has been hard at work. Having discovered that Brody is actually an undercover F.B.I. agent, Victor sent his men to abduct Brody's wife and son. With his family held hostage, Brody has no choice but to help Victor find his money and make his escape. Victor and Brody stop to refuel at a gas station. While filling the tank, Victor notices a man making a call on his cell phone. He informs Brody that the man is calling the police on them. Before Brody can stop him, Victor walks up to the man, slaps the phone out of his hand, knocks him to the ground and stomps on his head multiple times, killing him. They later dug up the money and headed to the airport to make their escape when the Breakout Kings caught up to them and Brody held a gun to them. Victor tried to get him to come onto the plane but once Brody heard his wife say they were safe, Victor reached for his gun where Brody shot and killed him. Characteristics Category:Characters Category:Convict Category:Deceased Category:Male